


Fairy Mischief

by blackrose_17



Series: Alien!Ianto [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gwen Bashing, Ianto Jones: Alien, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack sets Gwen straight about what she thinks is going on between them, all the while dealing with the fairies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first sequel to my alien Ianto fic _Screams of the Lost_ , my take on ‘Small Worlds.’

**Title:** Fairy Mischief  
 **Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Pairings/Characters:** Jack/Ianto, Tosh, mentions of Rhys/Gwen and Owen/Gwen  
 **Summary:** Jack sets Gwen straight about what she thinks is going on between them, all the while dealing with the fairies.  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Beta:** The amazing royalladyemma  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own the pretties of Torchwood. RTD can keep Gwen, and I am pretty sure that Jack and Ianto belong to one another.  
 **Author Notes:** This is the first sequel to my alien Ianto fic _Screams of the Lost_ , my take on ‘Small Worlds.’  
 

**Chapter 1**

 

It had been almost a month since the whole Lisa incident. Ianto had taken time off to rest and recover his mind, and while his mental shields were back, they were not strong enough to keep out the rest of the world. Unless the Rift interfered, Jack had spent the majority of that with Ianto. They had enjoyed peaceful evenings together, talking and sharing over a variety of take-aways and a few home-cooked meals, a la Ianto.

 

Jack had been shocked to learn that Ianto knew all about his immortality. When Ianto explained that members of his race lived as long as their mate did, Jack had been filled with a sense of hope for the future that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. With the knowledge that he would never lose Ianto, Jack found that his immortal life suddenly become much more bearable.

 

Jack wasn’t Ianto’s only visitor. Owen frequently stopped by for medical check-ups on Ianto, and Tosh had kept her promise to bring breakfast. In fact, she was there almost as much as Jack, and that had led Ianto and Tosh to develop such a strong friendship that Ianto let her in on his secret. Tosh had taken it quite well:

 

_Ianto was nervous. Jack could tell that he was afraid that once she learned the truth about him, Tosh would treat him differently. Ianto didn’t want to lose Tosh’s friendship; he found her calm and accepting nature an effective counter-balance to that of Jack’s exuberance._

 

_Jack looped his arms around Ianto’s waist and pulled the younger man close to him, pressing Ianto’s back against his chest, and resting his head on Ianto’s shoulder. “This is Tosh we are talking about. She won’t hate you; she’ll more than likely try to hunt your uncle down for the pain he caused you. So relax, Yan.” Jack purred soothingly into Ianto’s ear._

 

_Ianto couldn’t help but shiver as Jack’s hot breath drifted across his skin. He wanted nothing more then to give in to the waves of desire that rippled through his body, and to simply melt into those strong arms that held him. Ianto was finding it harder and harder to resist the charming man. Ianto knew very well that he could turn in Jack’s arms right then and take the very willing immortal to his bed, but he honestly didn’t think he was ready for that. He also knew that that time was coming, just as surely as the next sunrise. Soon, he would welcome Jack into his body, just as he already accepted him into his heart._

 

_Before he could blink Ianto found himself turned about, and he was now face-to-face with Jack, their lips centimetres apart. “Stop thinking so hard, gorgeous! I know you are nowhere near ready to take our relationship to a more physical level and I am fine with that. I like spending time with **you** , I like being with **you** , Ianto, not just your body!” Jack whispered before pressing a gentle kiss on the Welshman lips._

 

_Jack’s tender gesture painted a light blush painted across Ianto’s cheeks, and he realised how easily the older man could read him. “I’m sorry, but I still can’t believe that you‘re here with me; that after everything, you gave me a second chance.” Ianto admitted in a soft voice._

 

_Jack couldn’t stand hearing the sadness in Ianto’s tone. “Oh, Ianto, my dear, sweet Ianto, we‘re both at fault for what happened. And given how I treated you, I am amazed that you gave **me** a second chance. I promise I will never take you for granted again.” Jack pledge before kissing Ianto on the lips a second time. _

 

_This time Ianto surrendered to the desire coursing thorough his veins, and he gladly melted into Jack arms and into the kiss._

 

_They became so lost in one another that they never heard Ianto’s door open until a soft exclamation of, “Oh, I’m so sorry!” penetrated the haze of passion clouding their minds._

 

_The two men broke apart but Ianto didn’t get far away as Jack kept him in his arms. They turned to see a blushing Tosh staring at them._

 

_“I knocked but nobody answered; I can come back later.” Tosh turned to go. She had never seen Ianto look so dishevelled before. His hair was mussed, his eyes slightly gazed over and his lips red and puffy from the intense attention Jack had been lavishing on them._

 

_“Tosh, don’t go! I have some thing important to tell you.” Ianto called out to her. Tosh stayed in her spot and Ianto suddenly found himself speechless; now that he‘d started the ball rolling, he didn’t know how to tell her the truth about himself._

 

_Gentle, sweet Tosh smiled at Ianto. “It’s okay Ianto; tell me when you’re ready.” She patted Ianto on the arm._

 

_“I’m an alien.” Ianto blurted out. Hey it worked when he told Jack and Owen, so why not Toshiko._

 

_Tosh blinked as she processed the information; her mind spinning along a million miles an hour. So many questions came to her that she didn’t know where to begin. Ianto and Jack both held their breath, and Ianto nestled deeper into Jack’s arms as the older man tightened his grip on his Welshman. He was a little daunted by how strongly he wanted to protect Ianto in the off chance that Tosh’s response was in the negative._

 

_After a moment, Tosh smiled at Ianto. “I don’t care if you’re human or not; I like you because you’re you, Ianto. Your secret is safe with me.” She leant in and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Thank you for trusting me with it.”_

 

_A huge weight lifted off of Ianto’s shoulders, and he couldn’t stop the silly grin that spread across his face. He turned and kissed Jack. “See, you daft sod, I told you Tosh wouldn’t care!” he exclaimed, much to the immortal’s amusement._

 

_*****_

 

Jack was grateful that Tosh and Owen had accepted Ianto’s secret so well. It helped Ianto relax and open up more; well to all of them but Gwen. After Gwen’s over-whelming negative reaction to Ianto after the Cyberman incident, Jack could understand why Ianto was leery of letting Gwen in on his secret. Truth be told, Jack didn’t like the idea of Gwen knowing something so sensitive about Ianto either.

 

Gwen made it abundantly clear that she did not like Jack spending all of his free time with Ianto, and she upped the pace of her flirting game. A sigh escaped Jack’s lips. Her constant attempts to get him alone were really becoming tiresome, and her attempts at innuendo came at the most inappropriate times. He realised that no matted how distasteful, he was really going to have that talk with Gwen.

 

Making matters worse, Gwen also made no attempt at to hide her growing dislike and distrust of Ianto. She no longer spoke to her fellow countryman in a civil tone. Instead, she would snap and bark at him, and then either ignore the look of hurt on his face, or smile because of it.

 

He let his gaze flicked over to his sleeping bed partner. Ianto slept soundly, curled up in Jack’s embrace. Jack honestly couldn’t remember the last time he ever shared a bed with someone where the only thing they did was sleep. But Jack knew instinctively that Ianto was nowhere near ready to take the next step in their relationship. While the hurt they caused each other was healing, it was still there. Now that he knew that they had all the time in the world, Jack was willing to wait until Ianto was ready to make the first move. He felt a delicious shiver course through his body as his mind went into anticipatory overdrive.

 

His movement, despite minute, made Ianto shift a bit, just enough to bury his nose into Jack’s neck, and Jack felt more than heard a contented mumble of “Jack,” whisper across his skin.

 

It filled Jack’s heart with warmth to know that _he_ was whom Ianto was dreaming off. _‘I’ll talk to Gwen tomorrow,’_ he decided, although he really didn’t want to think about the hard-headed, cold-hearted ex-PC, not when he had Ianto sleeping in his arms. In truth he wasn’t looking forward to his talk with Gwen at all, but it needed to be done. Her delusions of what she believed their true relationship to be was only going to harm the team if he let it go on for any longer. More importantly, her attitude and behaviour were hurting his Ianto, although the young man did his best to hide that fact. But right then, none of that mattered at all, not he had Ianto snuggled in his arms.

 

Resting his chin on the top of Ianto’s head, lulled by Ianto’s slow and steady breathing, Jack gave into the sleep that waited to claim him.

 

*****  
  
Morning came far too early for Jack; he did not want to leave his Ianto or his Ianto’s bed and face the world.

 

“Good morning, Jack.” Ianto’s sleep-laden voice greeted him.

 

Jack couldn’t help but smile at the adorable picture Ianto made when he was just waking up. His hair was sleep-tussled, and his eyes squinted against the early morning light. It was then that Ianto truly looked his age, when he was free from the weights he carried in his mind and heart.

 

“Good morning, my beautiful alien Welshman.” Jack leaned down and kissed Ianto lightly on the lips.

 

Ianto melted into the kiss like he did every time Jack kissed him. Didn’t matter when or where, the moment Jack’s lips touched his, Ianto turned into alien Welsh putty in Jack’s arms.

 

The kiss stayed light and innocent, despite the fact that Jack wanted nothing more than to make gentle, passionate love to his Ianto forever, but he held himself in check. Ianto wasn’t ready to go that far just yet. They both knew the time was coming though, and soon. Jack knew that the anticipation would only make the moment sweeter.

 

They broke apart slowly, neither one wanting to be the first to break the kiss, but in order to keep themselves from going further than they were comfortable with, restraint was a cold necessity.

 

Jack forced himself to pull away first but not before placing a kiss on Ianto’s button nose and he was rewarded with an adorable blush. But next came the part Jack _really_ didn’t like; he had to get up and leave the nice and cosy bed that had a gorgeous Welshman in it.

 

Ianto smiled at Jack, understanding the handsome immortal’s way of thinking. He didn’t want to leave the comfort and safety of Jack’s arms either, but knew they had to face the day. “I’ll start breakfast if you want to take your shower first,” He offered shyly.

 

Jack beamed at Ianto. “That sounds like an excellent plan.” Then he looked at Ianto with concern. “How are your shields coming along?”  Jack knew better than most that it was always hard to rebuild mental shields after they were destroyed, and Ianto’s had been demolished for far too long. The last time Ianto tried to go outside on his own he had nearly collapsed after a mere minute; his shields hadn’t been strong enough to protect him. That was the first and last time that Ianto had gone anywhere without Jack by his side.

 

Ianto’s smile grew at Jack’s concern. “They are much stronger now, so I’m hopeful that means I can return to work soon.” Ianto informed his future lover.

 

Jack’s look of concern was quickly replaced by a leer; “I can’t wait to see those trousers stretched across your tight arse as you bend over. And I’ll get to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels all day long.” He reached out and gently caressed Ianto’s cheek.  “But best of all, I’ll get to see you all day long,” Jack whispered tenderly.

 

Ianto’s blush grew as his heart swelled at Jack’s words and his tender voice. “I do miss been harassed by you, Sir,” Ianto admitted softly.

 

“And I miss harassing you!” A deep laugh escaped Jack’s lips. “We have a lot of missed harassment opportunities to make up for, you and I, so be prepared! I take no prisoners!”

 

They lay in bed for a few more minutes, neither willing to leave their little piece of sanctuary, their refuge from the world. In the tiny piece of heaven they had created, they were just Jack and Ianto, two ordinary men who loved one another deeply. For those few priceless minutes, Captain Jack Harkness, an immortal leading Torchwood’s good fight and Ianto Jones, an alien prince working as a Tea-Boy, didn’t exist.

 

But, sadly, the real world could not be denied any longer. Ianto looked at Jack with remorse. “You really need to get ready for work. I don’t want you to be late; that would just cause problems.” The _‘with Gwen’_ went unsaid but clearly understood.

 

Jack fought back a growl at the reminder. The few times he had been late Gwen had acted like he had betrayed her, that he was cheating on her by spending the night with Ianto. “You’re right.” Jack pouted; he just really didn’t want to move. So he didn’t. He stayed right where he was, cocooned in the warmth of Ianto’s arms. Damn Gwen and her jealous manipulations; damn them to hell.

 

Ianto looked up at Jack coyly from underneath his eyelashes, “The sooner you go to work, the sooner this day will be over and you’ll be back in here, with me.” Ianto purred in a sexy tone he knew would send the older man’s pulse race. A single finger stroked along Jack’s chest, tracing and teasing his nipples into hard nubs.

 

A throaty groan of pure need escaped Jack’s lips as he caught Ianto’s teasing finger. “Get behind me temptation1 If you keep teasing me like that _Ianto,_ I will forget that we are going slowly and make you mine right now, _boy_.” Jack voice was low and husky, filled with lust and love.

 

Ianto couldn’t stop the shiver that racked his body at Jack’s tone and a tiny whimper escaped his lips.

 

The whimper did not go unheard by Jack and all his blood rushed south as his body demanded he make Ianto whimper in pleasure like that again. It took all of Jack’s control and willpower not to strip Ianto and himself of their clothes and claim what was rightfully his and his alone.

 

Unable to stop himself, and wanting-needing- Ianto to feel exactly what he was doing to him, Jack pressed the length of his body against Ianto’s. He made sure that his beautiful Welshman could feel every pulsating inch of him and he grinned at the delicious blush that covered Ianto’s cheeks. “The instant you give the word, I am claiming you. I will make you mine and mine alone,” he declared. “I will have you begging for release and then weeping with pleasure for the entire universe to hear. When I am done with you, there will be no doubt of who you belong to.” Jack growled against Ianto’s ear, and he took a small nip at the lobe before backing away.

 

Ianto could feel the intensity of Jack’s emotions pressing against his mental shields, and all Ianto want to do was give in and submit to Jack. Unable to control his body’s actions, Ianto bared his throat to his mate.

 

Jack’s eyes darkened with unadulterated lust at Ianto’s submission to him; the need was almost too strong for him to resist. It required all of his willpower, but Jack forced his body to calm itself; he did not want to rush headlong into something Ianto was simply ready for yet.

 

Moving back just enough to put hairs-breath of space between them, Jack nuzzled Ianto’s neck. “Not yet, my love, but soon,” he promised as began placing kisses along his neck. No, he wouldn’t claim his mate just yet, but he could and did mark Ianto, making it clear to any and all that he was off limits. “Soon, and forever.”

 

Ianto mewled in pleasure as Jack sucked on his skin; his body was on fire and he writhed with desperate desire. Ianto knew only his true mate could make him feel like this powerfully. “Jack, please do something!” Ianto pleaded. “Do anything!”

 

Jack pulled away from Ianto’s neck briefly, stopping to admire his handwork on Ianto’s neck. The love bite glowed against his pale skin, and it was high enough that none of Ianto’s collars would be able to hide it. It would be a visible badge of ownership, Jack’s ownership. He met Ianto’s gaze and drank in the sight of Ianto’s electric blue eyes, blazing with love and desire. “Trust me Ianto, I would love to spend the day in bed making you mine, but we both know now is not the time. I want our first time together to be perfect.” Jack pressed a loving kiss against the Welshman’s lips.

 

Ianto returned the kiss; he both understood and agreed with his mate’s logic. They broke the kiss slowly and Ianto looked up at Jack shyly. “I want our first time to be special too, especially since you will be the first and only man I have ever slept with.” Ianto admitted bashfully.

 

His blue eyes widening with shock, Jack felt that little piece of news fill pure happiness. Discovering that he would indeed be Ianto first -and last -male lover brought a lump to his throat. _‘Hell, I will be Ianto’s_ last _lover, period,’_ Jack vowed. Normally he was never possessive of his lovers, and he had never been successful with monogamy, but for Ianto, he would, _‘even if it kills me’._

 

Ianto Jones was it; he was the one Jack wanted to spend his life with. It would be to Ianto and Ianto alone that he would return once the Doctor came and Jack got his answers.

 

Gritting his teeth with determination, Jack climbed off of Ianto. “I hear a cold shower calling my name,” he told him as he dragged his over-heated body towards the en-suite.

 

Ianto grinned mischievously. “Trust me, you’re not the only one in need of that cold shower. You take yours first and I’ll get started on breakfast.” The moment Jack closed the bathroom door, Ianto flopped back down onto the bed and let out his breath in a deep whoosh. His entire body tingled with desire, and he knew that the time was fast approaching when he would gladly, happily, willingly, give his body and soul to the immortal Captain Jack Harkness.

 

*****

 

For the last month nearly every morning saw Jack leaving for work in the same way. While Jack finished dressing, Ianto would brew Jack off with four thermoses of his famous coffee, each prepared to specification for a member of the team. It wasn’t much, but for the time being, it was the only contribution tot the team he could make. He knew it would only last them until mid-day, at the latest, and after that they were on their own.

 

He and Jack would stand at the front door while Jack put on his boots, and then Ianto would settle that beloved greatcoat on Jack’s broad shoulders, smoothing out invisible wrinkles and breathing in the scent of the immortal. Jack would always look at Ianto with big, sad blue eyes and with a pout, ask one thing, “Good-bye kiss?”

 

Ianto then would blush darkly before shyly looking at Jack and pressing a chaste kiss against Jack’s pouting lips. Both men were well aware that if they went any further, that one kiss would turn into another and then another, and within a few minutes, they would be making out on Ianto’s couch like hormonal teenagers.

 

Jack sighed into the kiss. He loved making Ianto blush; it reminded him that despite everything Ianto had gone through, he still managed to keep some of his innocence; something that Jack prayed Ianto would never lose.

 

Pulling away from Ianto’s oh-so-tempting mouth, Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto’s forehead. “I’ll see you later tonight if the Rift behaves.” Jack promised.

 

Ianto nodded. “I’ll see you tonight.” He would watch Jack until he was out of sight, before closing and locking. “I love you, Jack. Be safe.” His heartfelt prayer was always the end to their morning ritual.

 

*****  
  
The moment he arrived at the Hub, Jack was greeted by a scowling Gwen. He fought back a sigh as he watched her pace angrily in front of the desk; he was in no mood for a lecture.

 

Too bad Gwen already had one forming on her lips. “You’re late again, Jack! This can’t keep happening, what if we needed you? You can’t keep putting Ianto above the rest of us.” Gwen snapped out.

 

Jack’s good mood vanished in an instant. “Don’t you dare lecture me, Gwen Cooper! You have no room to speak; you’ve been late every day since you started. And if I want to spend time with Ianto, then that is my business and mine alone. You have no right to tell me who I can and cannot be with. Do not forget I am the leader of Torchwood Three and you work for me!” Jack growled as he got in Gwen’s face.

 

Gwen was shocked that her beloved Jack would dare speak to her like that. _‘I was right; Ianto has clearly gotten Jack under some type of alien mind control, he must be using some kind of alien tech. Don’t worry, Jack I’ll set you free you.’_ Gwen vowed.

 

Gwen plastered a fake smile of concern on her face and adopted a conciliatory tone. “I’m sorry Jack. I didn’t mean to speak out of line.” She apologized. “It’s just that we were all…” she gestured towards Tosh and Owen; “…so worried about you. But you’re here now, safe and sound. That’s what matters.”

 

Behind her, Tosh and Owen shook their heads in denial and shared a look of disbelief with Jack. They were not buying any of the bullshit that fell from Gwen’s mouth; they were both wholly aware that the woman was clearly jealous of Jack spending all his free time with Ianto and not her.

 

Jack looked at the Welshwoman closely and easily saw through her fake smile and phoney concern. It disturbed him how effortlessly she could and would lie to him. At that moment, Jack knew that the time had come; he really needed talk-no, he corrected himself, he _had_ to talk _to_ Gwen; her jealousy had gotten out of hand. Jack opened his mouth, about to order Gwen to his office, when alarms filled the air.

 

Tosh turned to her computer and her fingertips flew across her keyboard. “Rift activity; looks like it is going to be a long day.”

 

*****  
  
While his teammates were preparing for a busy day, Ianto was making himself comfortable in his bed; he found it so much easier to rebuild his shields when surrounded by the security of Jack’s scent.

 

Letting his eyes flutter closed, Ianto filled his senses with the richness of the immortal’s musky aroma, and then he began the journey of closing himself off from the outside world.

 

*****  
  
 _Later that night_

 

Jack sighed unhappily as he made his way to his manhole in his office, that led down into his personal bunker; it was too late for him to go to Ianto’s. After a long day of rebuilding his mental shields, the younger man was quick to tire, and Jack would not rob Ianto of his much-needed sleep. “Looks like I’m sleeping alone tonight. Stupid Rift!” Jack muttered petulantly as he climbed down the ladder.

 

He stood glaring at his narrow bunk, already missing Ianto’s nice big bed. He knew sleep would not come easily tonight; he had gotten to used to sleeping with Ianto wrapped in his arms. “Goodnight, Ianto,” Jack whispered as he striped off his clothes and crawled into his lonely and empty bed.

 

*****  
  
Ianto awoke abruptly in the middle of the night; he missed Jack’s presences, and found sleep came fitfully to him without his mate to hold him. Unwilling to be alone in bed any longer, he cast about a reason to contact Jack. Waking his laptop, he pulled up the files he’d been using during the day.

 

Biting his lip with uncertainty, Ianto looked at the weather patterns he had been working on; they were the excuse he needed to go to the Hub and spend the night with Jack. _‘It’s also quieter at night and would give me a chance to test my shields. Plus I miss Jack.’_ With a smile on his face Ianto headed for his closet and pulled out his cute suit.  ‘ _Then it’s decided;’_ he would go see his mate.

 

*****  
  
Jack awoke with a gasp, the nightmare-no, it was a memory- disturbing his attempt at sleeping. “Why am I remembering that?” Jack muttered under his breath as he crawled out of his bed.

 

Past experience had taught him that it wasn’t worth trying to get back to sleep, so Jack pulled on his trousers and vest, and decided to get some work done.

 

Jack reached his office and stopped short at the rose petals. His heart hammered in his chest; they were back.

 

A noise had Jack coming out of his office in a minor panic, but then he stopped short and felt a smile cross his face. “You shouldn’t be here; you’re meant to be at home, resting.” Jack reminded Ianto, but as he rested against the door frame, he couldn’t deny how happy he was to see the young man.

 

Ianto smiled shyly at him. “You shouldn’t be here either. I was waiting for you.” He admitted softly.

 

Jack’s heart leapt and his bare feet carried him silently across the floor to stop behind his favourite alien Welshman. “I didn’t want to risk disturbing your sleep.” Jack said, resting his hand on Ianto’s shoulder. “So what have you got?”

 

Ianto leaned into his mate’s touch, relishing the weight of it and the warmth seeping into his skin. “Some sort of funny weather patterns.”

 

Jack tensed and Ianto looked at him with worry. “Jack, what’s wrong?” he asked softly.

 

“The fairies are back and that means only one thing.”  Jack tightened his gripe on Ianto. “They have found another chosen one.” He had failed to protect his men from the fairies once before. He would not fail a second time; he refused to fail Ianto.

 

TBC…

  
  
  
 

  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a tense night for the two men. Jack had clung to Ianto, following him around the flat, not wanting to let him out of his sight. It had all come to a head when Ianto insisted on closing the bathroom door in order to use the toilet in private, and Jack grudgingly admitted that he was going a little overboard. Once they’d gone to bed, however, Jack got very little sleep, preferring instead to watch Ianto as he slept. He cherished the way the young man looked so innocent, so peaceful, as though he hadn’t a care in the world. As a result, Jack was on edge as they prepared to head to a lecture about Fairies done by one of Jack’s past lovers. Jack had encountered the fighting little creatures before with disastrous results, and now he feared exposing Ianto to them.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jack asked for the fifth time since they left the Hub. His brow was furrowed with worry, and he had a death grip on the steering wheel that left his hand white-knuckled.

Ianto couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed with Jack’s worry; truth be told, he found it rather sweet. Instead, he just gave Jack a soft smile and linked their hands together. “I can’t keep hiding away in my house afraid to go out again. My mental shields have to be tested, plus I have you by my side. And besides, I really want to met Estelle; she must be someone special for you to have fallen in love with her.” Ianto explained to Jack, watching Jack as he drove the SUV.

Jack knew that Ianto was right, but that still didn’t stop him from worrying that Ianto’s shields might fail. On the plus side, though, he was happy that Ianto wanted to meet Estelle. She had indeed been someone very special to him, a ray of sunshine in a dark, war-torn world. “You stick by my side and if even one voice begins leaking through you tell me immediately and we are gone.” There was no way he was risking Ianto. “Don’t even think about trying to deal with it on your own.” 

“I’m sure I will be fine, Jack, it’s just a lecture. But I promise you that if anything goes wrong then I will tell you right away.” Ianto promised.

Jack and Ianto ended up arriving a little late for Estelle’s lecture and quietly snuck in to the back row, careful not to drawn attention to themselves. Despite their best efforts to remain unnoticed, Estelle saw Jack immediately, and a bright smile lit of her face. He felt his heart lurch unexpectedly; they’d been so in love, so very long ago.

Estelle was in mid-lecture with a slide projector and screen behind her. “I suppose I am one of the fortunate few who’ve been allowed to see our little friends,” Estelle was telling them. “And it’s been no easy task. One needs to have the patience of a saint and the blind faith of a prophet.” 

The picture on the projector turned to show one that Jack and Ianto both knew to be one of the infamous Cottingley glass-plate photos. Around them, Estelle’s audience sat paying her rapid attention.

“But for me the wait was worth worthwhile.” Estelle continued, excitement in her voice growing as she changed to the next picture. “This is my first photo. Not that clear, I know, but the ring of stones can be seen quite distinctly.” 

Jack had tensed the moment the picture from Roundstone Wood appeared on screen. Ianto gave Jack’s hand a gentle squeeze and gained a thankful smile from the immortal even as another picture came on the screen. This one filled with blurring lights, and Jack alone knew what was hiding itself in those lights.

“Well, of course, I am not the world’s greatest photographer, but this little person is just about visible.” Ianto didn’t need his empathic abilities to tell how truly happy Estelle was. She was almost glowing with joy. “I was so lucky to have seen them, so privileged to witness such a magical moment. Because fairies as shy, you see. But I know in my heart that they’re friendly, loving creatures.” Estelle told them in conclusion as she shut off her projector. “Thank you.” 

Jack and Ianto applauded along with the audience, and they watched as one by one, the others stepped forward to pay their respects and chat briefly. Jack was quite distracted, filled with worry about what kind of games the fairies were playing with Estelle. Ianto, on the other hand was wondering who would ever want to bring harm to such a kind woman.

Jack kept a firm grip on Ianto’s hand as they waited for the audience to leave and it was finally their turn to talk to Estelle.

A bright smile lit across Estelle face, and she greeted Jack with a hug and kiss to his cheek. “Jack, I’m so glad you could make it.” 

Jack smiled fondly as he returned the hug and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek. “I won’t have missed this for anything. Estelle, I would like you to met Ianto Jones.” The affection in Jack’s voice when he introduced Ianto was not lost on Estelle.

Estelle was thrilled to see her one-time love; she wasn’t at all fooled by Jack’s story that he was her lover’s son. She was very happy to see that Jack had found someone to make him happy. “It is nice to meet you, Ianto.” And it truly was.

Ianto graced her with a smile that left her feeling like a schoolgirl. “It is nice to meet you too Estelle. Jack speaks so highly of you.”

Jack was pleased to see two of the most important people in his life getting along so well, but he still had to focus on the task at hand. “Estelle, when did you take these photos?” He tired to make the question sound casual; Jack knew that Estelle truly had no idea of the danger putting herself in, and he hated the fact that he couldn’t be there all the time to protect her.

Estelle rolled her eyes; Jack could not fool her for a moment with his casual inquiry. She just couldn’t understand how Jack could hate such innocent creatures, but still answered anyway. “A few nights ago.” She then turned her attention to Ianto as she explained, “Jack and I always disagree about fairies. I see only the good; he only sees the bad.” 

“They are all bad.” Jack stated firmly, wishing all the while that Estelle would see them for their true self before she got hurt. While Ianto took care of the collapsing the screen and packing up the elderly woman’s slide projector, Jack helped gather her notes and lecture materials.

Estelle shook her head stubbornly. “No, I refuse to believe that. Jack, if only you could see them in the woods; they were so happy, they were dancing and the fairy lights were shining.” 

Ianto could feel the tension growing between the former lovers. Jack had told him about Estelle and their love affair during the ride to the lecture, and even at her advanced age, Ianto could easily see why Jack loved her so much. Before they could begin arguing, he decided to do something about it quickly. So with his most charming smile, he turned to Estelle. “Do you have any more pictures?”

Delight filled Estelle at Ianto’s question. “I do! Would you like to see them?” She was so glad that the younger man didn’t consider her precious fairies to be monsters.

Ianto nodded his head. “I would love to.” He didn’t notice the loving smile Jack sent his way.

Estelle turned her attention to Jack. “I take it you’ll be coming along as well, Jack?” She smiled at her one-time lover, hoping he’d say yes, just so she could spend more time with him. Despite the fact that he was clearly completely in love with Ianto, she still loved the unforgettable Jack Harkness.

Jack’s heart swelled with joy as he watched Ianto and Estelle together; he was so thrilled that the two of them were getting along so well. It was important to him that the people he loved connected to one another. “I’d love to,” he answered, taking her bag from her and linking her arm with his; he knew Ianto wouldn’t mind carrying her equipment.

Ianto and Jack followed Estelle back to her house where Ianto was introduced to the purring ball of fur known as Moses. The cat took an immediate liking to the well-dressed young man, something that made Jack pout as he never got greeted like that by the pernickety feline. He felt a twinge of guilt over how pleased he was when Estelle decided the cat needed to spend some time out in the fresh air of the back garden.

As Estelle left the room to gather the pictures, Ianto found his gaze on the photos along the mantle. His eyes immediately latched on to the ones of Jack, and he smiled at how happy his mate looked in them. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist took comfort from his mate. He found himself remembering the times he and Estelle shared, and not for the first time, he wished he were a normal human being. Despite his love for Ianto, he knew that had he not been immortal, he and Estelle would have grown old together; he would never have been forced to leave her behind.

Ianto sensed the pain in Jack’s heart, and he leaned back into his lover’s body, covering Jack’s arms with his own and holding him tightly. “It must have been so hard for you to walk away from her. I’m sorry that you’ve had to suffer losing everyone you ever loved,” he whispered softly. “I can’t begin to imagine that kind of pain.” Ianto tenderly ran his fingers across Jack’s smooth hand.

Jack felt his breath hitch and he blinked rapidly as tears began to fill his eyes. Once again he thanked the Universe for sending such an amazing man into his life. “It’s worse than dying,” he admitted quietly, “ having to walk away from someone I love, knowing that eventually my memories of them will fade away. It doesn’t matter how hard I try to remember, even the ones I held onto the hardest have faded with time.” He kissed the top of Ianto’s head. “But all that pain was worth it in the end, because it brought me to you and you are my greatest gift.” 

If they hadn’t been standing in Estelle’s front room, Ianto would have pulled Jack into a kiss that showed the immortal exactly what he was coming to mean to him.

Unbeknownst to either man was the fact they were being observed. Estelle stood in the entryway and watched the two men share a tender moment together. She didn’t have the heart to interrupt them; she knew Jack well enough to see that it was early days in their love for one another. She fondly recalled sharing those same emotions and stolen moments with Jack herself, and she knew that he did not give his heart easily. She also remembered how fragile new love was as it found its way into open hearts, so she slipped quietly away. She would give them a few moments alone and then make her entrance; a few minutes later she returned. “I’m hope I didn’t keep you waiting long?” Estelle asked sweetly as she entered the room.

A dark blush came over Ianto’s face at being caught in such an intimate embrace, but he made no attempt to remove himself from Jack’s arms; he would never reject his mate like that.

Jack kissed Ianto’s head again as he released his hold on the young man, and then he gave Estelle a gentle smile, a special smile reserved for those he truly loved; as such, not many had seen it. “Not at all and in truth it is no trouble waiting for such a beautiful lady.” 

Now it was Estelle’s turn to blush, and as her cheeks turned pink, Jack saw again the beautiful young girl that had captured his heart seventy years earlier. “Just like your father, you are, Jack,” she chuckled, maintaining his charade. “Save your charm for your young man.” As she offered Ianto the pictures in her hands, her eyes met the young Welshman’s and they shared a knowing look. Ianto knew she wasn’t fooled by Jack’s story; he wondered if Jack thought she was.

Ianto took the photos. “Do you mind if I take them with us? I promise to return them as soon as possible.” Ianto asked while sharing a look with Jack. Having Toshiko study the pictures with all the tricks of her computer would certainly help the others to understand that fairies were not only real, but that they posed a very real danger.

“That would be fine as long as you stay for tea next time the next time that you come around.” Estelle wanted a chance to get to know this young man. She didn’t begrudge Jack finding a new love, not at all, but she wanted to make sure he was the right man for her beloved. 

“I would be honoured to have tea with such a lovely lady.” Ianto placed a gentle kiss on the back of Estelle’s hand. He was delighted to have the opportunity to get to know the woman who held Jack’s heart, and he couldn’t wait to talk to her about Jack as she had known him.

‘It seems Jack is not the only one who’s such a charmer.’ Estelle felt like a giggly schoolgirl again.

“I hate to cut this short, but Ianto and I should really get back to work.” Regret filled Jack’s voice as he cut in, and he claimed her hand from Ianto, holding it between his own. “Estelle, I want you to promise me that when you see these creatures next that you will call me immediately, day or night. Do you understand?” He needed Estelle to be safe; she was too important to him to lose.

“Alright, but Jack, I really don’t have anything to worry about.” Estelle truly did not understand Jack’s fear of over such innocent creatures.

Jack pulled Estelle into a warm hug and kissed the top of her head; she barely came up to his chin. “I mean it. Just please be careful.”

Ianto stood quietly, watching the tender scene with a smile on his face. Although he has only known her a few scant hours, there was something about Estelle, about the way she still loved Jack after all these years, which gave her a permanent home in his heart as well.

*****

“Ianto!” 

That was the only warning Ianto had when he arrived back at the Hub before he had arms full of a beautiful Japanese dynamo.

Ianto sighed as Tosh’s warmth filled him; next to Jack, Tosh was the next most soothing person to be around. Her inner peace was a welcome respite from the chaotic noise sent out by Owen and especially Gwen. “Hello, Tosh, I missed you so much.” Ianto whispered into her hair as he returned her fierce hug.

A bright smile graced Jack’s face as he watched the two best friends. He was grateful that Ianto and Tosh had found a strong friendship in one another. Of course, that didn’t stop the tiniest bit of jealousy that swiftly surged throughout his body at the sight of his Ianto in the arms of another. 

“Oi, Tea-Boy! How about some coffee?” Owen demanded the very moment he spotted Ianto. It was close to a welcome back that as he could give his teammate.

Tosh and Jack both laughed softly at Ianto’s eye-roll and deadpan delivery. “Hello to you too, Owen. I have so missed that charming personality of yours.”

Owen scowled at Ianto and muttered affectionately under his breath about cheeky ‘alien Tea-Boys’. Luckily his voice was low enough that Gwen, just arriving through the cog door, did not hear.

“Hi, Gwen,” Ianto said hesitantly. “Would you like a coffee?” 

Gwen said nothing; she just glared daggers at Ianto before giving Jack what she thought was a seductive smile. “All right, Jack, now that I am here, what was so important that we had to come back in early? I had lunch plans with Rhys.” She thought mentioning Rhys might make Jack jealous, make him remember that she was the one he really wanted, not Ianto. Reminding him of that fact had worked in the past.

Sadly, as Gwen was about to learn, that trick never had any true power over Jack. Ignoring her blatant attempts at flirting, he raised an eyebrow at her. “First of all, I’m sorry your plans with Rhys fell through, but you should know by now that Torchwood come first. And I wouldn’t have called you in, any of you, if it wasn’t important.” Jack reminded her.

Gwen’s smile faded and a pout took its place.

“Secondly, I believe Ianto asked you a question, which you rather rudely ignored.” The captain looked at her rather pointedly, waiting for a respond.

Through gritted teeth, Gwen turned in Ianto’s general direction and ground out, “Yes, that would be lovely, Ianto, thank you.” She then flounced over to her desk and threw herself into her chair, turned on her computer and put her purse in the bottom drawer, making a point to slam the drawer shut.

Jack ignored her and turned to Ianto; he was still unsure if Ianto should be back yet, and given the degree of hostility surrounding Gwen, he didn’t want to risk Ianto’s mental shields not been strong enough to withstand the assault. They had worked so hard and Ianto had come so far, and if his shields shattered under the pressure, he didn’t know what he would do. He studied Ianto carefully, but he seemed calm and collected as he turned and walked into the kitchen area. Ianto refused to go home after Estelle’s, and despite everything, Jack was grateful that Ianto was by his side. There was really nowhere better for Jack to make sure that Ianto stayed safe.

“Ianto, would you bring your wonderful coffee into the boardroom? We will be waiting for you. Oh, and maybe some biscuits, too? Some of those yummy chocolate ones?” Jack pleaded with Ianto, flashing him sad puppy-dog eyes.

Ianto knew he could never resist Jack’s puppy-dog eyes. “Of course Sir. Would anyone like anything else?” He looked around at the others.

Gwen gave him fake smile. “Could you be a pet and run out and fetch us some lunch while we have our meeting?” Gwen asked in a honey-dipped tone, the one she always used on Rhys, Jack and Andy to get what she wanted. “That’s a dear.” 

Tosh stiffened and let out a growl which amused Jack; he approved of how furiously protective of Ianto she had become. She had even given him the ‘shovel speech’; Jack still had nightmares after his ‘talk’ with the petite woman.

Before Tosh could open her mouth, Jack said, “Gwen, Ianto will be joining us. He is part of my team and it’s time we all remembered that and began acting accordingly.” Jack informed them in a no-nonsense tone. “Which reminds me, Ianto, I will be starting your firearms training tonight.”

Gwen suddenly couldn’t breathe as imagines of Jack pressed up against Ianto flooded her mind. That method of training with Jack had been hers and hers alone! ‘There’s no way in hell I’m gonna let that happen!’ “You can’t be serious, Jack! After everything that’s happened, you except us to trust Ianto in the field?” Gwen snarled viciously. “I refuse to work in the field with him!”

The instant he saw the look of hurt and shame enter Ianto’s eyes, Jack snapped and he saw red. This selfish, self-centred woman was insulting his mate, and no one did that. Ever. “I suggest you watch your tone, little girl.” Jack’s own voice was dangerously quiet. “Ianto made a mistake, and while it was a big one, we have all made mistakes. Perhaps one of the biggest, and certainly the most devastating for Ianto, was not reaching out to him when he first arrived. We are a team and it’s time we start acting like one. If you can’t accept the fact that Ianto is going to become a true, full-fledged member of this team, then you’re free to leave.” Jack growled at her.

Gwen couldn’t believe how blind Jack was being to how dangerous Ianto was, and she turned to the rest of her teammates, certain that they would support her decision. Sadly, she quickly realised that she was not going to get any help from either of them.

Tosh, who had rushed across the Hub and was snuggling Ianto’s her arms, glowered at Gwen. “I can’t believe you! You actually dare to claim you are the ‘heart’ of Torchwood and then you treat a teammate so coldly.” 

Owen shook his head, siding with Jack and Tosh. ‘Hell, I may want to sleep with the woman but that doesn’t mean I agree with her or her claim at being our humanity.’ 

“Sorry, Gwennie, but you are on your own,” Owen told her matter-of-factly before turning to Ianto. “Now, can I please get some coffee?”

Tosh, Jack and Ianto all stared at Owen in shock. 

“What?” Owen snarled, not liking the way they were staring at him. ‘What did I do now?’

It was Tosh who found her voice first. “Owen, you said please.”

The medic crossed his arms and glared at them belligerently. “Yeah, well, don’t get use to it.” He stomped off towards the conference room without a backward glance.

Ianto blinked and shook his head. “I won’t,” he said with a smile. “I’ll get everyone’s coffees and something to nibble on and join you all shortly.” He moved out of Tosh’s arms. With a sweet smile for Jack, he went into the kitchen and began working his coffee magic.

By the time Ianto joined the others in the conference room, Gwen was arguing with Owen about the Cottingley photos.

“These photos were faked.” Gwen’s voice left no doubt that she was sure she was right.

“Conan Doyle believed in them,” Owen shot back.

“He was crazy at the time,” was Gwen’s retort.

“And Houdini,” Owen added to his argument.

“Self-publicist,” Gwen shot back.

Owen gave her a mocking look. “And how is it that you know so much about this?”

“I wrote an essay on the Cottingley-glass photos when I was in school. Besides, when the girls were old ladies they admitted they were fakes.” Gwen boasted, thinking she was right.

“I blame it on the magic mushrooms.” Ianto spoke up, knowing that Gwen’s stubborn attitude was going to make it hard for her to accept that she was wrong and that fairies did indeed exist. 

“What you do in private is none of our business.” Jack teased back, most of the team knowing that what Ianto did in private was precisely Jack’s business. Jack flashed Ianto a fond smile, which Ianto readily returned, before turning his attention back to the others. 

“Tosh, I need you to set up a program to watch for strange weather patterns. Ianto, I want you to help her, you were the first to notice them after all.” Jack knew that besides him, Ianto would feel the most comfortable working with Tosh.

Tosh smiled at the quite Welshman. “Between Ianto and I, we’ll have a program up and running in no time.” Ianto smiled gratefully.

Jack smiled at his mate and his gentle tech genius. “Wonderful! Now, Ianto, can I have that cup of your wonderful coffee you promised us?” Jack pouted at his Ianto.

Ianto, suddenly feeling just the slight bit mischievous, gave Jack a coy little look. “Why of course, Sir, I would never deny you the pleasure of my coffee or anything else you might desire.” Ianto practically purred the last word in Jack’s mind.

It took all of Jack’s willpower not to give into his body’s demands and take his mate then and there audience be damned. ‘Oh, the moment I get you alone you are so going to pay for teasing me!’ Jack thought back, letting Ianto feel just how much Ianto’s teasing affected him physically.

As Ianto and Jack were having their silent talk, Gwen was watching them with clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. ‘Don’t worry, Jack, I’ll soon free you from whatever mind control Ianto has you under and then we can be together.’ Gwen vowed silently. ‘Forever.’

Tosh and Owen shared a worried look. Besides the fairy problems, they could see that they’d have to keep a close eye on Gwen; they were not her ruin Jack and Ianto’s chance at happiness.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Unbeknownst by the Torchwood team, they were being watched by their unseen foes.

 

Hidden lips curled into a cruel smirk that flittered across their faces as they found the chinks in the undying one’s amour: his beloved young mate, and his dear team.

 

Jack was very pleased and impressed with how well Tosh and Ianto worked together; in no time at all they had managed to set up a new program that would track and triangulate all stranger weather patterns. He knew he had made the right choice in pairing them up together. But most importantly, now that they were done, it was finally time for his Ianto cuddles.

 

As if sensing his mate’s need for physical affection, Ianto appeared in the entrance to Jack’s office.

 

Jack was out of his chair and wrapped around Ianto before the young alien could blink. A contented purring sound vibrated between their bodies as he took in his mate’s scent.

 

Ianto snuggled closer to Jack seeking his mate calming scent. Gwen’s powerful negative emotions were pushing his mental shields to their limit; he truly had no idea that Gwen hated him so much.

 

“What’s wrong? Is it Gwen?” Jack asked as he sensed Ianto’s distress.

 

Not wanting to keep anything from his mate, Ianto nodded against Jack’s shoulder. “I understand she’s hurt about everything that has happened, but not even Owen has ever treated me as badly as she does. Gwen just outright hates me and it hurts.” Ianto admitted softly.

 

A protective growl rumbled from deep within Jack’s chest as he felt Ianto’s pain. This was the last straw; he and Gwen were going to talk by the time they finished this business with the fairies. “Do you want to make out?” he asked, leering at Ianto.

 

The young man blushed darkly but he could not deny that he did enjoy Jack’s favourite way of cheering him up. He shot Jack a coy look, one that always had Jack panting with need.

 

Pulling away just enough to take Ianto by the hand, Jack led him into his office and over to the couch. Once he was seated, he pulled Ianto onto his lap and began laying butterfly kiss along young man’s neck, loving the delightful shiver that coursed through his Welshman’s body.

 

Ianto whimpered as his body began to heat up at Jack’s actions. He shifted in Jack’s lap and moaned as he felt all of Jack’s body come to life and press against him.

 

Jack grinned wickedly as his tongue traced the shape of Ianto’s Adam’s apple and he suckled on his pulse point, leaving a large mark on the skin he had latched onto. Slowly, Jack began to palm Ianto’s growing erection through his trousers earning himself a shocked but pleasured moan from his young mate’s parted lips.

 

“Jack!” Ianto couldn’t stop himself from bucking upward into Jack’s hand.

 

Finally Jack released the skin of Ianto’s throat and he claimed Ianto’s mouth in a dominating kiss as his hands began to play with the zipper of Ianto’s trousers.

 

“Do you know how hard it is not to fall to my knees and worship you? To gain the first true taste of you as I take you to the stars?” Jack whispered tantalizingly against Ianto’s heated skin. 

 

“Jack…please!” Ianto begged, for what he didn’t know, he just knew how desperately he needed Jack to do something, anything.

 

Jack grinned as he slowly licked a path along Ianto’s neck. “Tell me what you want,” he commanded. “I want to hear those words fall from your mouth in those delicious Welsh vows.”

 

Ianto blush a bright red as Jack’s grin grew all the more wicked, he loved making Ianto blush. “I want to feel your mouth on me,” Ianto whispered shyly.

 

That was all Jack needed to hear as he began to undo Ianto’s trousers; his fingers making quick work of Ianto’s single button, and he eyes locked with Ianto as he slowly began to pull the zipper down…

 

A terrified shriek filled the air, halting Jack’s movements and startling Ianto.

 

‘So close, so damn close! If this isn’t important someone’s head will role!’ Jack snarled viciously in his own mind. Jack’s blue eyes were darkened with lust as his gaze bore into Ianto’s. “We will finish this.” Jack growled out the promise before releasing his hold on Ianto, and he tried hard not to pout as Ianto moved off of his lap.

 

Climbing to his feet Jack made sure that Ianto stayed behind him as they headed towards his office door.

 

Moments before

 

A dark scowl spread across Gwen’s face as she watched Ianto enter Jack’s office and so far had yet to exit. She didn’t like the idea of Ianto been up there alone with Jack for so long; who knew what he was doing to her poor captain. ‘I should go up there and put a stop to whatever tricks Ianto is putting over on Jack.’ That decided, Gwen pushed back her chair, about to stand and head up to Jack’s office when the overpowering smell of roses filled the air.

 

Gwen found herself face-to-face with a horrible-looking creature. “What is that thing?” Gwen shrieked as she shot out of her seat and fell onto the hard Hub floor.

 

Tosh and Owen quickly got to their feet, pulling out their guns and taking aim at the floating creature as a very dishevelled Jack and Ianto came rushing out of Jack’s office.

 

Arriving at the lower part of the Hub, Jack snarled and stood protectively in front of Ianto the instant his eyes landed on the fairy; there was no way he was letting these things anywhere near his mate.

 

A low hiss escaped the fairy’s lips as she gazed at Jack. “Undying one, again you interfere in our business. This time we give you a warning. Deny us our chosen one and we will take your mate or one of your team as a replacement.”

 

Jack’s eyes hardened with rage the need to keep Ianto safe surged through his body. “You will not touch Ianto or any of the others.” He snarled in return.

 

The fairy hissed again as it darted past Jack to flutter around Ianto. “They were all children once; even if your mate was not born of this world we can still pluck him out of time and make him our chosen one. This is your only warning, undying one; stay out of our way or risk losing your mate.” The fairy sneered its warning before disappearing in a shower of rose petals.

 

Silence reined in the Hub for several moments; the only sound was the rustling of clothing as Jack pulled Ianto into his arms and ran a comforting hand up and down his young mate’s back.

 

“Jack, what did that thing mean by calling Ianto your mate and him not being of this world?” Gwen demanded shrilly, glaring at the young man in her Jack’s arms. ‘That should be me in Jack’s arms.’ Gwen fought back the urge to rip Ianto from Jack and hurl him to the floor.

 

Jack shook his head. “Now is not the time for us to get into that discussion, Gwen. Right now, our main concern is to shut this investigation down.” Jack knew he had no choice; he wouldn’t risk Ianto or any of his team, never mind the world’s safety, to go against the Mara in their quest for their chosen one.

 

“Of course, Jack.” Tosh agreed; there was no way she was risking her best friend.

 

Owen nodded his head as well; he didn’t like it, but one of their own was in danger. “We just got Tea-Boy back and there is no way in hell I’m going to risk going without his coffee again.” Owen grumbled.

 

Jack smiled; he was pleased to see that his team was with him until it hit him that Gwen had yet to make her opinion known. Daring to take a peek over Ianto’s shoulder at his most outspoken team member, Jack was not at all surprised to see anger sparking in her dark eyes.

 

“You can’t be serious, Jack? Just because that creature made a threat against Ianto, doesn’t mean that we should just drop everything. We’re talking about a child here. I refuse to let this go.” Gwen snapped out. “Surely even you can see that a child’s life is worth more than a tea-boy’s!”

 

Jack felt rage and fury over take him; this selfish little girl was talking about putting his mate in danger. “I said we are dropping this, Gwen. You have never met or dealt with the fairies before; they do not make threats lightly. So when they threaten to do harm against one of my own, whether it’s one of you or my Ianto, I have to decide what the best course of action is, and I’ve decided that we’re letting this one go. The fairies have abilities unlike any other race that exists. They threaten to go after Ianto when he is a child, then they will. They could and would bring about the next Ice Age if they are denied their chosen one. I will not have any more of my team’s blood on my hands. We are dropping this.” Jack ordered in his sternest Captain’s tone.

 

Ianto stroked Jack’s back in a soothing motion, trying to offer his mate as much comfort and support as he could give him.

 

Gwen crossed her arms and a stubborn look, one the rest of the team was beginning to get used to, appeared in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Jack. I know you want to protect us, but you are wrong. If I have to, I will do this case on my own,” she declared.

 

At that direct challenge to his orders, Jack lost what little control he had on his emotions. “I said this case is closed,” he roared. “If I find out that you have gone behind my back and continued on, I will fire you from Torchwood, and I will erase the last few months of your life, and that’s if I’m feeling charitable.” Jack moved away from Ianto and glared at Gwen. “I could erase your whole life if I feel like it, and if you put Ianto in danger, then you’ll spend the rest of your life wondering just who the hell you are.” Jack growled out in a tone that none of them had ever heard before and it sent shivers down all their spines.

 

Despite the fear coursing throughout her body and her common sense screaming at her to keep quiet and admit that she needed to let this one go, Gwen didn’t listen. “If your orders are so absolute, then why wasn’t Ianto gunned down like the dog he is when he failed to execute Lisa?” she taunted him. “If I remember correctly, you said that if Ianto didn’t execute Lisa, then you would execute them both, and yet here he is, back in the Hub, and no doubt back in your bed.” Gwen shot Ianto a disgusted look. “I knew you were a lot of things, Ianto, but I never expected you to be a whore.”

 

Hurt and humiliation surged through Ianto’s body at Gwen’s cruel words. He knew that Gwen was not happy about his relationship with Jack, and that she had never completely forgiven him for his actions with Lisa, but he never thought she would act like this.

 

In his highly distressed state, Ianto’s mental shields were not strong enough to hold up against Gwen’s memories of her and Jack, and his mind was pummelled with everything from the little kiss she gave him to their weapons training session. Her negative emotions were so powerful, and her thoughts were so strong, that together they shattered his fragile shields.

 

His knees buckled and a tiny whimper of pain escaped Ianto’s mouth as he clutched his head.

 

“Ianto!” Jack roared with pure worry as he rushed to grab his mate’s rapidly falling form.

 

The last thing Ianto saw before darkness over took him was Jack’s beautiful blue eyes filled with worry and fear and then there was nothing but darkness.

 

Tosh and Owen both reached Jack and Ianto at the same time, concern clearly written across both their faces as they watched Jack cradle Ianto’s limp body in his arms.

 

Jack looked at Tosh with pure rage in his eyes. “Get her out of here before I do something I will not regret.” He growled the order.

 

Tosh nodded, her own rage forming at Gwen’s cruel actions towards Ianto. She marched over to Gwen. “We’re leaving, now.” Tosh was in no mood to play nice and grabbed Gwen’s arm in a tight grip.

 

Slack-jawed, Gwen stared at Tosh. ‘Who does she think she is? Ordering me around? I am the second-in-command, not her. I don’t take orders, I give them!’ 

 

Tosh could see the absolute distain for Jack’s words, and the complete lack of remorse in Gwen’s eyes over her actions, and she had enough. “What you just did was cruel and nasty. Jack wants you out of here, and the only reason I am helping keep you alive is because I will not allow Jack to stain his hands with your blood. Now get off your arse and come with me to pick up lunch, or I will lock you in the cell next to Janet. If you’ll remember, she is rather fond of Ianto, or I can always feed you to Myfanwy. Now move.” Tosh tightened her grip on Gwen’s arm when the other woman refused to move, and with a burst of hidden strength, she walked through the Cog door, dragging Gwen behind her.

 

Watching Tosh drag Gwen out of the Hub, Owen shook his head in disgust with himself for ever wanting, and for still wanting, to sleep with Gwen. ‘I really need to figure out what’s wrong with me!’ Owen turned his gaze to Jack and Ianto. “His shields collapsed again, didn’t they?” he asked.

 

Jack nodded his head, unshed tears in his blue eyes as he stroked Ianto’s cheek. “Gwen’s attack was just too much. I should have kept him way until he was stronger. All his hard work undone by a selfish little girl.” He bent forward and kissed Ianto on the lips. “I’m so sorry, Ianto.” He felt solely responsible for what happened to his mate; he was the one who hired Gwen, after all.

 

“Tea-Boy would kick your ass for blaming yourself for Gwen’s actions. The only thing you can do is make sure that Gwen knows her place on the team, and more importantly, where she stands in your life.” Owen informed Jack.

 

Jack finally lifted his gaze from Ianto and Owen gulped at the dangerous look in Jack’s eyes. “Oh, don’t worry; Miss Gwen Cooper will most definitely be reminded of exactly where she stands in both my personal and professional lives.”

 

Owen gulped, glad that Jack’s rage was not directed at him. “Okay, glad that’s settled. I think it’s safe to move Tea-Boy off the floor and into the medical bay. I want to get him set up so I can monitor his vitals.” Owen quickly slipped out of friend-mode and into doctor-mode.

 

Jack easily lifted Ianto into his arms, worried at how light his mate was still. ‘I’m sorry that I failed you again, Ianto; it won’t happen a third time, I promise. I will protect you better from now on.’ Jack vowed silently and was thrilled when he felt Ianto’s mind brush just slightly against his, and he wanted to cry tears of joy as he picked up the very weak,

 

‘Jack.’

 

Entering the medical bay, Jack laid Ianto down on the cold slab, wishing instead that he could put Ianto in his bunk. It might have been small, but it smelled of him, and he knew Ianto took great of comfort from his senses, which left Jack with only one option.

 

“What the bloody hell are you doing?” Owen demanded as he caught sight of Jack climbing up into bed with Ianto and bringing the younger man to rest firmly against his chest.

 

Jack levelled a glare at Owen as he tightened his grip on Ianto. “There is no way that I am leaving my mate alone; he needs me.”

 

Owen rolled his eyes and muttered something about ‘clinging captains’ and ‘needing a strong drink’. “Fine, but no funny business in my medical bay.” Owen glared at Jack, even going as far as pointing his finger at his leader. “I’ve got CCTV down here and I can check!”

 

Jack grinned, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. “I make no promises.”

 

A very weak “Jack, behave,” had both Jack and Owen’s eyes flying to Ianto’s face.

 

“Ianto, you’re okay!” Jack breathed out softly as he cupped Ianto’s face with his hands, and he pressed a gentle kiss against those lips he loved so much, pouring some of his energy into Ianto.

 

“Oi! If you’re finished snogging the Tea-Boy, I need to make sure he is okay.” Owen spoke loudly, breaking up the tender moment.

 

Pulling away from Ianto, Jack pouted at the snarky doctor. “You know, Owen, sometimes you are worse than a cold shower,” Jack informed him.

 

Owen smirked. “Making you keep it in your pants is a great joy of mine and I take it very seriously.”

 

Ianto blushed and than squeaked as Jack crushed him against his chest, whispering in his future lover’s ear, “Once Owen is done with his check-up, I plan on giving you one of my own.”

 

Suddenly, Ianto couldn’t wait for Owen to hurry, until one thought hit him. “Jack, maybe I shouldn’t be back just yet. I don’t want to cause any problems with the team.” Ianto whispered softly.

 

“Hey, hey, none of that. You are a part of this team, and don’t you worry about Gwen; I’ll deal with her. I should have done it sooner and that’s my fault. But don’t you ever doubt your place on the team, or more importantly, your very special place in my heart.” Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto’s forehead.

 

As Jack’s words washed over him, Ianto felt deeply comforted by his mate. With a soft purr of happiness, he nestled his head on Jack’s shoulder and willingly allowed Owen to poke and prod him all he wanted. Despite the unpleasant events that caused it, Ianto knew he would remember this particular moment with his beloved mate forever.

 

TBC…


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4: The Talk

 

“We’re going to have to tell Gwen about me, aren’t we?” Ianto asked softly from where he was still curled up in Jack’s arms. The pair had moved to Jack’s bunk after Owen finished his exam of Ianto.

 

A sigh escaped Jack’s lips as he nodded sadly. “I hate to say it but I think we are; it might be the only way to get through to her. But I dread the way she is going to react to this.” The ‘to you,’ was left unspoken but they both knew that Gwen was not going to react well to having an alien working with them.

 

“She’s going to say I’ve been using mind control on you.” Ianto already had a feeling that is what Gwen thought and finding out that he was an alien would only make her believe her delusion even more.

 

A growl escaped Jack’s lips as he tightened his grip on Ianto. “That is more than likely going to be her response but I plan on making it very clear to Gwen, and to anybody else that comes along, that I’m with you because I want to be. It’s time she got over her delusions of us ever being a couple. My heart belongs to only one member on this team and that is you, my gorgeous Welshman.” Jack gently kissed Ianto on the lips.

 

Ianto melted into Jack like he always did whenever Jack kissed him. The worry about how Gwen would behave was forgotten as Ianto lost himself in the pleasures of Jack’s lips.

 

*****

 

It was about an hour later when Tosh and Gwen returned to the Hub; Tosh had made sure that Jack had had enough time to calm down and would not shoot Gwen on sight, hopefully. But given the intensity of the glare that Jack was sending Gwen from the moment he saw her again, it might have not been enough.

 

Jack and Ianto had emerged from Jack’s bunker at the same time that the two women returned. “My office, now!” Jack growled at Gwen. He wanted to get this over and done with now before he had time to let his anger fester and grow.

 

Placing down the bags of food she was carrying Gwen wisely stayed silent and left for Jack’s office; as she passed by the two men she made sure not to make eye contact with either of them.

 

Jack gave Ianto a tender kiss to the forehead before heading off to have the much needed talk with Gwen. Ianto watched Jack go before continuing down the stairs and joining Tosh and Owen, all three of their gazes drawn to Jack’s closed office.

 

The office door had barely shut behind Jack when Gwen blurted out. “I’m sorry!”

 

Jack shook his head. “I’m not the one you have to apologise to; that’s Ianto and trust me, you will apologise once we’re through here. What you did was cruel; there are no other words for it. I will not accept that kind of behaviour ever again; if you do anything like that again, then you’re gone from this team.” Jack held up his hand to stop her from speaking.

 

“I am not finished Gwen. I brought you up here to set the record straight on what you believe is happening between us. I had no idea that you took my flirting so seriously, or that you actually believed that we had a future together. I flirt with everything that moves and you were no different. I’m sorry that you saw it differently than I intended, but the truth is, Gwen, I will never see you more than a work colleague and friend.” Jack informed Gwen with total sincerity.

 

Gwen shook her head; she refused to believe him. Clearly, Ianto was making him say these things to her. “But you keep telling me how human I make you feel, and you never flirt with anyone the way you flirt with me;” Gwen was quick to point out; she wasn’t going down without a fight.

 

Jack sighed; it was clear Gwen wasn’t listening to him and while he hated being harsh with her, she needed to hear the hard truth. “I used you, Gwen, to make Ianto jealous. You were fresh and new, I thought upping the flirting with you might just bring out the green-eyed monster in Ianto and I would finally get the man I wanted into my bed. I gave no thought at all as to how you would come to see my flirting and what it would mean to you. But all I cared about was getting Ianto; I didn’t stop to take into consideration your feelings and for that, I am sorry.” And he truly was.

 

“Plus Gwen, you have to see you don’t love me, not really. You love the hero in the big coat, not the man. If you looked past the mask and saw the flawed man beneath you would run from me. You claim to have feelings for me but how can you when you don’t even know the real me.”

 

Gwen fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. “But what is so special about Ianto Jones that you would be willing to trade an innocent child for his safety? Please, Jack, explain it to me, help me to understand.” She pleaded with the man.

 

Jack shook his head. “If you want answers, you’ll have to ask Ianto; it’s his secret to tell and I will not betray the trust he has given me. And what’s so special about Ianto? Oh, where do I even begin? He loves like no one I have ever met before; he loves so purely and deeply and he loves me. He not only sees past the mask I wear, but he loves and accepts every part of me.” He would not force Ianto to tell Gwen anything he wasn’t ready for her to know, but seeing the determined glint in her eyes, Jack knew that she would not let go until she got her answers.

 

Jack wasn’t quite finished with Gwen yet, “And that brings me to your reaction to Ianto being in the field with us. Do I need to remind you of your complete disaster of a first day? How many people died because your mistake? Just like you, Ianto made a mistake, only he did his for love.” Jack’s blue eyes became as hard as ice. “What’s your excuse?”

 

Gwen blinked and found that she had no answers to give Jack. Yet she still couldn’t help but think Jack was letting this thing with the fairies go far too easily. ‘I’m sorry, Jack, but I can’t let this one go and in time, you’ll see I was right.’

 

Hidden in the shadows, the fairy that had stayed behind to keep an eye on the undying one and his team scowled as the annoying one refused to listen to her leader. She was going to be a problem, one that they would have to deal with and soon.

 

*****

Tosh, Owen and Ianto had set up the food in the conference room; okay, so Tosh made Owen help her set up lunch while Ianto rested in a chair. Neither one dared to argue with Tosh when she had that mother bear look in her eyes. While they worked Ianto quietly informed them of his and Jack’s idea about letting Gwen in on who he was.

 

Owen didn’t react well to that little piece of news. “You can’t be bloody serious? She’s bad enough now but once she learns the truth about you she’ll be even worse in her delusions that you have Jack under some kind of mind control. I honestly don’t know if your shields could take another beating like the one you just endured.” He might not act like it but Owen really did care about his teammates, and Ianto had already been through enough in his young life. The medic decided that he would not allow Gwen to add to his problems.

 

“If she turns out to cause too many problems about Ianto’s heritage then we’ll have no choice but to Retcon her.” That, surprising enough, came from Tosh.

 

Owen and Ianto blinked at the growl that escaped the normally quiet and peaceful Tosh, and Owen suddenly found himself turned on by her. “You know, Tosh, this side of you is very hot,” and Owen gave her one of his best leers, one which actually left Ianto smirking slightly at the man.

 

Tosh raised an eyebrow in disdain. “Sorry, Owen not interested.” If Owen had said something like that to her earlier, well, she would have gladly taken him up on his offer. Fortunately, his interest in Gwen had been a cold shower wake-up call; she knew that Owen would never see her as anything but a friend. She had made a vow at that very moment to move on from him and find someone who would love her for who she was, and she now knew that was not going to be Owen Harper.

 

Ianto smiled at his friend; he could see the change come over her, and he was glad that Tosh was determined to move on from Owen. He had watched Tosh love Owen without ever being a blip on the medic’s radar, and that had left him feeling so sad and helpless. He knew how much she deserved to be loved and by a much better man than Owen. However, he also hoped that Owen would find someone to love him and heal his damaged soul. It was only fair, after all.

 

All conversation was put on hold as the conference room door opened and a very cheerful Jack entered followed by a sullen Gwen.

 

“Looks wonderful, team,” Jack beamed at them before bouncing over to Ianto’s side. He wrapped his young mate in his arms and placed a chaste kiss on Ianto’s mouth, although he wanted to do much more. However, knowing his Welshman was a little shy with public displays, and not wanting to rub Gwen’s face in their relationship, Jack managed to restrain himself, for the time being, at least.

 

Breaking the kiss, Jack looked deeply into Ianto’s eyes, sending him a silent message of support before turning his attention back to Gwen. “Don’t you have something to say, Gwen?” The warning in his tone was clear to everyone.

 

Ashamed after her dressing down from Jack and knowing she was on thin ice with the rest of the team, Gwen knew she had to make things right only she didn’t know how. Part of her still felt that she was right about the fairies and Ianto. “I’m sorry, Ianto, about what I said before and for how I’ve being treating you. I only hope one day you can forgive me,” she managed to mumble what she thought were the appropriate sentiments, but even the hearing-impaired would know that there was no truth or conviction behind the words.

 

“I thank you for your apology. I understand your feelings, Gwen, but I can not just forgive and forget your treatment of me. Your vicious hate and utter disdain for me was so clear. I know you have feelings for Jack and I can see how you allowed yourself to be misled, but that is over now. You claim you’re our heart and humanity and yet the fact that you can treat a teammate the way you treated me makes me grateful I am not your enemy. So, while I will accept your apology, it will take me a long time to forgive you or to ever think of you as anything but a co-worker.” Ianto was trying hard not to hurt Gwen’s feelings but he was no longer going to be her doormat nor was he willing to let her keep on treating him the way she had been. “I hope you understand that things have changed, permanently.”

 

The conference room was as silent as a tomb. Everyone could only stare in shock at Ianto but Jack, Tosh and even Owen felt a deep sense of pride for Ianto for finally standing up to Gwen’s incessant bullying and unacceptable behaviour. Despite the fact that she had never been close to Ianto in the first place, and ignoring the fact that he had temporarily stolen Jack from her – through some form of mind control, of that she was now positive - Gwen felt hurt that Ianto refused to completely embrace her apology. She wasn’t very successful in shutting out the voice in the back of her head that said she might have earned his anger.

 

‘At least I have Rhys,’ she thought sadly; at one time he’d been enough for her but not any more, not since she met Jack. ‘Maybe if I figure out a way to solve this case without risking anyone then Jack will see how much better a mate I would make for him.’ With a plan forming in her mind, Gwen sat down to lunch.

 

As the rest of his team sat back and enjoyed their food, Jack watched Gwen, his eyes narrowed with suspicion. He could tell by the smugness radiating off his newest employee that she wasn’t going to follow his orders and he feared there would only be pain in the end. He prayed that it wouldn’t be Ianto’s

 

*****

 

The moment he entered his flat Rhys knew that something was off. “Come out and face me!” he growled, his voice deepening and his eyes flashing red as the air in the flat grew hotter.

 

The fairies darted out of their hiding places and hissed fiercely at the man. “You smell like the undying one’s mate. You are not of this world,” the first fairy snarled.

 

“Do you speak of my prince?” Rhys’ glare grew fierier. “You dare to threaten my Prince? You risk bringing war to your people!”

 

The first fairy darted forward again. “Then tell that to your mate, for she is the one placing him in danger.” The fairy hissed and a strong breeze began to pick up. “We only want what is ours!” it growled before they all disappeared in a whirlwind of rose petals. When the air inside had settled, Rhys looked around the room; the blood-red rose petals scattered about the furniture and floor looked forebodingly like spattered drops of fresh blood. It was all he could do not to shudder at the sight.

 

After taking a few breaths to calm himself down Rhys reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. With the push of a single button, he speed-dialled the one of the others who needed to be alerted. “Kathy, our Prince may be in trouble. Get a hold of Caden; he will be needed.”

 

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

With the fairy threat against Ianto still a very real possibility, Jack had not let Ianto out of his sight for a moment. Seeing them constantly together had brought out a variety of responses from the team. Tosh watched them with delighted smile on her face and she ‘ahhed’ and cooed numerous times at what a cute couple they were. Owen made snarky comments about how sickeningly sweet he found the whole thing, although he made sure Ianto wasn’t within hearing distance when he said it; no sense in pissing off the source of the best coffee he’d ever drunk in his life.

 

Always the odd man out, Gwen continued to sulk and glare, refusing to be part of the cruel farce that she was positive Ianto was perpetrating against Jack. Despite her earlier apology to Ianto, and her feeble attempts to make the others believe that she pleased for the happy couple, Gwen Cooper was still convinced that Jack was under some form of mind control.

 

It didn’t matter to her whether it was from aliens or fairies, mind control was the only reason she could think of for Jack not wanting to be with her. Nothing else made sense; after all, who in their right mind would choose the Tea-Boy when someone as perfect for them as Gwen clearly was for Jack was available. No, something was obviously going on and she wasn’t going to rest until she’d figured it out and then put a stop to it.

 

Only Ianto knew the real reason Jack was being overprotective, and as much as he was enjoying the constant affection, he couldn’t help but feel it was marred by the fairy’s threat.

 

Snuggled up together in what Ianto was quickly coming to refer to as their bed, Ianto looked up at Jack with curiosity in his stormy blue eyes. “Jack? Can I ask you a something?” 

 

Jack looked at Ianto with amusement in his eyes. “I believe you just did, but go ahead.” 

 

“I’ve heard you refer to me as your mate a few times and when you do, your scent changes; in fact, your pheromones become so much stronger that it’s hard for me not to jump you.” Ianto was wondering if Jack was not completely human, because in truth no human should ever be able to smell that good. Even just thinking about it was exciting Ianto’s libido.

 

A smile graced Jack’s face, “I was wondering when you were going to mention that. As I told you before, I’m from the 51st century so I’m not completely one hundred pre cent human. In my time relationships are a lot different, we don’t have traditional marriages anymore, and relationships aren’t so rigid or structured as they are today. We’re free to love who and when we please, and it’s perfectly normal to have as many lovers at one time as we want until we find our one true mate.” Jack gazed fondly at Ianto as he stroked his thumb across Ianto’s lower lip.

 

“Like you we have a life-mate, our bond mate. They are the other half of our soul and what we have with them is beyond anything else. To bond with your mate is to complete yourself; when we commit to them it is forever and we forsake all others and. We bind our souls together and declare for all to know that that this is the one I plan to spend my life with, that they are my heart, my soul and my whole world.” The absolute love in Jack’s eyes stole Ianto’s breath.

 

Shyly, Ianto gathered up all his courage. “Am I…” he whispered.

 

Jack smiled shone with love as he pressed the tenderest of kisses against Ianto’s lips. Pulling away Jack told him, “Yes, Ianto Jones, you are my bond mate and when you are ready I would love to commit to you in the soul bonding ceremony.” 

 

With tears in his eyes Ianto hugged Jack. “When that day comes I will gladly bond my soul to you forever.”

 

The kiss that followed was full of pure love as they sealed their pledge to one another.

 

“Yan, what are you thinking about?” Jack walked up from behind and purred against Ianto’s ear as he wrapped his arms around his beloved waist. He wanted to know what had brought the look of such pure happiness to his mate’s face; selfishly, he hoped Ianto was thinking about him.

 

Ianto allowed himself to relax backwards and rest against Jack’s chest. “I was thinking about the night you told me that I am your bond mate,” Ianto admitted shyly. He enjoyed saying those words and he turned in Jack’s arms to look at the older man.

 

Jack felt a smile blossom across his face as he recalled that night fondly. “That was a wonderful night, one that I never thought would happen.” Jack stole a soft and lingering kiss and the world melted away as they lost themselves in their kiss.

 

Only the ringing of Jack’s cell phone could ruin their moment, and with the utmost reluctance Jack forced himself to break their connection. “This better be world ending,” Jack mumbled as he pulled out his phone, only to be gripped by fear when Estelle’s name shone at him from the display. “Estelle, what’s wrong?” He was grateful when he felt Ianto join their hands together and as panic gripped him at Estelle’s terrified words he squeezed his lover’s hand.

 

******

Kathy Swanson watched her Captain pace anxiously around his living room all the while muttering about ‘unreliable flirts.’ She had been quite alarm when she’d walked in to see the mayhem that the flat’s earlier visitor had wrought; even now Rhys’ big feet were grinding that mess into the carpet.

 

“Caden is Caden and yes, he may be a flirt but he is loyal to our Prince. There must be a good reason why he’s late.” Kathy defended their third ally although secretly she was worried by his absence.

 

Rhys stopped and looked at his second; his eyes were pools of flames and the air in the room grew hotter as he hissed, “These Mara have threatened our Prince and somehow something that Gwen is doing is making them angrier.”

 

Kathy bristled at the mention of Gwen; it was no secret she did not like or trust the former PC. Before she left the force, Gwen Cooper had had a history of shamelessly manipulating her co-workers; she had wrapped the men around her little finger, used them until there was nothing else they could do for her, and then thrown them away when they were of no more use to her. Kathy had been shocked when Torchwood had picked Gwen to be on their team; surely they heard of her reputation when they’d checked her out. She could only hope that they would at least turn Gwen into a decent field agent before she got somebody, like their Prince, hurt, or worse killed.

 

“Maybe we should try calling Caden again,” Kathy finally suggested to Rhys in an attempt to calm him.

 

Rhys quickly nodded his agreement. “We also need to warn our Prince about the Mara and about whatever dangers Gwen will be putting him in.” Rhys felt a weight upon his heart; if Gwen continued to put his Prince in danger then he would be forced to choose between her and his loyalty. He already knows who would win.

 

“I’ll do that, you see if you can get a hold of Caden again.” Kathy’s heart went out to her Captain; she knew that he would soon have to make a choice and that it would more than likely break his heart.

 

*****

 

Hidden by the shadows, a figure moved easily across the rooftops. “Rhys is going to kill me!” the man muttered as he followed the rapidly forming storm clouds. He knew the freak weather was the work of the Mara and he silently cursed those who dared to threaten his Prince. Even though Rhys continued to call him, the man knew that the sudden storm was not something he could ignore. His concern grew as he realised that it seemed to be centered above one single house. “Oh, this is not good, not good at all!”

 

*****

As the winds howled and the rain pounded against her windows Estelle huddled down beside the sofa, the phone still clutched to her chest. She was grateful that she had managed to get through to Jack; as the windows shuddered violently she prayed he would get to her in time. A frightened scream escaped her lips as the window nearest her shattered under the sheer force of the wind and she covered her face from the flying glass.

 

A sudden and deafening silence filled the room; even as the roaring of the wind outside the window was gone. The unexpected and eerie quiet forced Estelle to cautiously lower her arms and her eyes widen when she saw the strange man standing protectively before her. As the man turned to face her, words of surprise died unspoken on her lips when Estelle saw how truly breath takingly beautiful he was.

 

Long raven-black hair cascaded in waves down his back and his eyes were deep pools of the most amazing molten gold. He wore skin-tight black leather pants that clung to him, emphasizing the rock-hard muscles of his thighs. A shirt of the deepest shade of and dark blue made of the finest silk clung to his torso, highlighting his six-pack abs. But what really drew her attention were the sweeping deep blue cape he wore and the sheathed sword at his side.

 

“Do not worry, my fair flower, I will let no harm come to you. I am here and you are safe.” With one long stride, the man closed the distance between them, holding out his hand and without Estelle allowed him to help her to her feet. As he lifted her hand to his lips, Estelle was sure she was blushing like a schoolgirl as the man gently kissed the back of her hand.

 

“How can you be so sure that they won’t get in?” Estelle could hear her voice shaking and for a brief moment, she was afraid that the tears weren’t far behind. She just could not believe that Jack had been right about her beloved fairies. After all the years she had spent believing in them and defending them, to find out that they were, in fact, horrible, evil, ugly creatures truly broke her heart.

 

With a start, Estelle remembered that she had company, gorgeous company who was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and concern. “And who are you?”

 

“I am Caden.” He could see the fear in Estelle’s eyes and it was written plainly on her face. His heart went out to her, and he respected the fact that she had not shied away from him. “You are safe now,” he repeated with an understanding smile. “My shield can not be broken, it will hold until help arrives.”

 

For the first time Estelle realised that she could see the faint shimmer of light surrounding the broken window and she turned back to look at Caden, blinking in confusion. He merely smiled back at her reassuringly.

 

*****

Ianto clung on to the dashboard for dear life as the SUV tore through the streets of Cardiff. A quick glance into the back seat and he could see Tosh hanging on to the door handle and trying to keep her eyes on her PDA, while Gwen seemed to be enjoying been smashed against Owen every time they spread around a corner.

 

The moment he had finished speaking to Estelle, Jack had called for all hands on deck and Ianto privately thought the safety in numbers was more for Jack’s peace of mind than anything else. Having researched the Archive files for all the information Torchwood had on fairy encounters, Ianto knew that if the fairies were brazen enough to attack Estelle then he didn’t dare to think of what the fairies to do to any one of them left alone.

 

Ianto knew that if anything happened to Estelle it would break Jack’s heart but if something were to happen to one of them, then Jack would shatter. The young man turned and watched as the passing streetlights shone on Jack’s face, the constantly shifting light emphasised the grim look in his eyes. Ianto’s heart went out to his lover.

 

Reaching over Ianto rested a hand on Jack’s leg and squeezed lightly. ‘Calm down, Cariad. If Kathy was right then I believe that Estelle is being well protected,’ Ianto sent soothing thoughts to his mate. He had been grateful for Kathy’s quick phone call to inform him of Rhys’ unpleasant meeting with the fairies and when she asked Torchwood to meet them at Estelle’s he immediately agreed.

 

At Ianto’s touch and soft words Jack managed to calm down enough to remember his mortal team members and he began driving a little more carefully, still well above the speed limit but at least a little less insanely. He could feel Ianto projecting waves of comforting calmness towards him, and Jack took a deep breath, consciously relaxing his neck and shoulder muscles. Once again, his young mate knew what was best for him and the others.

 

Grateful that Ianto had managed to calm Jack down enough that so she didn’t need to maintain a death grip on the door handle, Tosh was finally able to actually focus on the readouts her equipment was getting. Her brow furrowed with worry when her scanner began picking up wild energy readings and when she realised that they were coming specifically from Estelle’s house her concern deepened. ‘It could be the fairies, but I don’t dare ask Jack, not now.’

 

Momentarily distracted by the noise coming from her left Tosh made the mistake of looking over just in time to see Gwen pawing shamelessly at Owen. Thankful that she had her tech to study, Tosh shifted subtly in her seat just enough to put her back to the obnoxiously amorous couple. She let her mind flash back to the day she caught them in a passionate embrace. It had been a disillusioning eye-opener, one that still brought an occasional tear of disappointment to her eye.

 

Now, Tosh was determined to get over Owen which meant that she did not want to watch the raunchy Gwen-and-Owen show. Tosh also knew that if she had to be subjected to Gwen using every bump and turn as an excuse to snuggle closer to Owen for very much longer she was probably going to go Weevil on their asses.

 

With a screech of the tires that echoed loudly in the quite neighbourhood, the big black Torchwood SUV came to a jolting halt outside of Estelle’s house. As they piled out of the vehicle, the team blinked at the shimmering blue dome that covered Estelle’s house. Ianto was the only person who was prepared for the sight, and it brought a smile to his lips; he knew that Jack’s Estelle was safe inside, at least for the moment.

 

‘Is that Caden’s gift?’ Jack sent his question through their bond and Ianto’s smile broadened as the sound and feel of his mate’s voice caressed his mind. Before they’d left the Hub, Ianto had told Jack that his father had sent three royal guards to keep him and his mother safe. Discovering that Rhys William, of all people, was one of the guards had been a shock to Jack’s system. To be honest, given the enhanced senses that Ianto’s race enjoyed, it had made the immortal wonder whether or not Rhys knew about Gwen’s dirty little secrets. 

 

‘Yes, it is. Caden can create an unbreakable shield which means that Estelle should be safe.’ Ianto grinned. ‘Well, safe from the fairies, at least; Caden does have a thing for pretty ladies,’ Ianto teased his mate, hoping to help ease some of the tension he could feel flowing to him through their link.

 

‘Aah! So we should probably keep a close eye on our beautiful Toshiko then.’ With a sweet smile for the man he loved, Jack sent his thanks to Ianto for understanding what he was feeling and for helping him to regain some control. Jack knew if he had any hope of saving Estelle and prevailing against the fairies, he couldn’t let his rage control him when he spoke to the Mara. The Mara would see his emotional state as a weakness that they could- and would- ruthlessly exploit.

 

The unexpected sound of an approaching vehicle drew the Torchwood team’s attention and they paused to see if it would stop or drive on by. It pulled up behind the SUV and Gwen’s jaw dropped as Rhys climbed out of his car. “Rhys! What the hell are you doing here? It’s too dangerous for you!” Gwen screeched as she ran towards him. Her rush forward came to a stuttering halt and her disbelief grew as she watched Kathy Swanson get out of the passenger’s side. Gwen bristled when she saw the detective stand next to her boyfriend as if she belonged there.

 

It took all of Kathy’s willpower not to snarl at Gwen as the woman grew closer, and Kathy’s lip curled up in anger and disgust as the scent of another man poured off her. ‘How dare this harlot betray Rhys!’ She subtly sniffed the air and recognised the scent, identifying its owner as that of the Torchwood medic. Lightning crackled from her eyes as she glared at the former PC.

 

Rhys, much to Gwen’s growing rage, completely ignored her and focused all of his attention on Ianto. “My Prince, are you all right? What can we do to help?” Rhys and Kathy moved forward to flank Ianto, being respectful of Jack in the process.

 

“My Prince!? What the hell are you playing at, Rhys? That’s Ianto, the bloody Tea-Boy, he is not a prince!” Gwen snarled. She’d always known that Rhys wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box, but thinking Ianto was something special? ‘Ianto Jones, a prince? Puh-leeze, as if someone as pathetic as Ianto could ever be a prince! No, he’ll never be anything more than a pathetic Tea-Boy.’

 

Gwen’s eyes widen in with sudden understanding. Clearly, Ianto was using his mind control techniques on Rhys; where else would he have gotten such a ridiculous idea. It didn’t surprise her that Rhys’ mind was weak enough to be influenced by Ianto; after all, the Tea-Boy was able to manipulate Jack’s strong mind.

 

A low growl escaped Jack’s lips as Gwen’s thoughts leaked to him. He couldn’t believe how little she thought of one of her own teammates. ‘I see my talk had little effect on Gwen. After I deal with the Mara I need to figure out what to do with Gwen.’ Keeping a tight grip on Ianto’s hand, Jack decided to ignore Gwen and her disrespectful behaviour; instead he focused his attention on Rhys and Kathy. “Keep my team safe while I deal with the fairies.” Although the words sounded like a demand, both of them could feel the fear behind them.

 

Rhys observed Jack with a critical eye; this was the first time he had ever met his Prince’s mate, although he’d heard plenty about the man from Gwen. Grudgingly, he had to admit that Jack was a somewhat handsome bloke. He could easily see the love and worry for his team, and more importantly for Ianto, pouring off Jack in waves, and Rhys bowed his head. “We will keep them safe,” he vowed and Kathy nodded her silent agreement.

 

“Jack, you can’t be serious! Rhys and Kathy are not trained to handle something like this!” Gwen screeched loudly. “Send them home, right now!” she demanded stridently and the group saw her actually stamp her foot like an petulant child. She did not want Rhys anywhere near Torchwood.

 

Lightning slashed the night sky in angry jagged lines, lightning that had nothing to do with the Mara. Kathy took a step closer to Gwen and dangerous sparks flashed in her eyes. “I have had enough of your attitude, you little brat! This mess wouldn’t even be happening if you had listened to your leader for once! If you had stayed out of the Mara’s business then none of this would be happening! It’s time you began following orders instead of thinking you should be the one giving them!” Kathy snarled. “Now shut the hell up!” Her voice rose to a roar and a bolt of lightning snapped down from the sky and struck the ground not far from them.

 

Tosh and Ianto fought back smiles as Kathy did something they had dreamed of doing for some time. Jack didn’t even attempt to hide his amusement and he allowed himself to grin broadly at Gwen’s expression; she looked like a gap-toothed fish with her mouth flapping open. Then a serious look over his face, and he placed a kiss on Ianto’s cheek before he reluctantly released his hold on his mate.

 

With a last grim look at Rhys and Kathy, Jack moved towards Estelle’s damaged house noticing that since Torchwood had arrived, the fairies had begun to slow their attack somewhat.

 

The leader of the fairies flew out to meet Jack. “Undying one, we are warning you! This is your last chance; allow us to take our chosen one or lose those you care for,” the fairy hissed. “We will take the one you love.”

 

Jack truly hated the idea of giving a child to such horrible monsters but also knew he could not risk the world for one child. It was a simple truth; the fairies would not stop until they had their chosen one, even if that meant bringing about the next ice age. As much as he wanted to save everyone, he knew it just wasn’t possible, not when the enemy he faced was the Mara.

 

“Swear to me that you will not touch my mate and that you will leave my team and Estelle alone. I want your word that you will never again threaten anyone I love as a way to get me to give into your demands.” Jack’s voice was strong and full of his own silent threats, his promise of retribution was very clear if the Mara ever sought to harm his loved ones again.

 

The fairy’s pointed face twisted into a wickedly vicious smile. “We will agree to your terms. But should any of your team try and stop us we will deal with them without mercy.” The fairy’s eyes flashed over to Gwen and Jack knew he was going to have problems with his newest team member. Even now she stood with her arms crossed belligerently over her chest while her eyes glared daggers at Rhys and Kathy. If she didn’t drastically alter her attitude and soon, Jack knew that her career with Torchwood –maybe even her life – was sure to be over quickly.

 

“Agreed.” Jack forced the word through clenched teeth. The fairy’s contorted smile grew as it darted back to its friends and in a whirlwind of flowers they disappeared. The moment they were out of sight, Jack whirled around and rushed back to Ianto’s side. He purposefully ignored Gwen, who was already protesting Jack’s decision, and focused his attention solely on Ianto.

 

“Can you get your friend to lower his shield?” he asked anxiously; he desperately needed to make sure that Estelle was okay.

 

Ianto rested a comforting hand on Jack’s arm. “Caden is doing so even as we speak.” He physically turned Jack to watch as the shield slowly lowered. “I’ve been in contact with Caden since we arrived. He knows it is now safe and he tells me that Estelle is eager to see us.”

 

That was all Jack needed to hear and he pulled his mate into a close hug. “Thank you,” he whispered as he linked his hand with Ianto’s and began dragging him towards Estelle’s front door. The others, led by a protective Rhys and Kathy, followed behind them while Gwen brought up the rear, sulking, confused and angry.

 

*****

Despite everything that had happened, Estelle found herself enjoying her time with Caden; without even trying, the handsome warrior made her feel and act like a blushing schoolgirl. ‘I didn’t think it was possible but there is a even bigger flirt and bigger charmer out there than Jack Harkness.’ She smiled as she took a sip of her tea just as her door was flung open and Jack made a very dramatic entrance.

 

Despite his earlier intention of sweeping Estelle up in his arms, Jack found himself stopped just inside the doorway. As usual, seeing Estelle brought back such vivid, strong memories of the past that he could feel his heart skip a beat. As he looked across the room, he could still see the beautiful young girl he’d fallen in love with as the war began. Estelle smiled warmly at him and held out her hand, making his heartbeat speed up. He knew that she knew he was lying about being the son of the man she’d been in love with so many decades before. It was an unspoken agreement between them that they continue to pretend.

 

“Go to her,” Ianto whispered in Jack’s ear. Startled from his reverie, Jack gave Ianto a gentle kiss on his lips before bounding over to Estelle’s side.

 

Jack engulfed Estelle in his strong arms. “Thank God, you are okay. I was so afraid that we’d be too late.” Jack nuzzled into her hair and inhaled the perfume she’d worn since the day he’d met her.

 

Estelle wrapped her arms around Jack in return and clung to her former lover. “I’m okay, Jack, I’m still here,” she reassured him softly.

 

Climbing to his feet Caden moved away from Jack and Estelle, not wanting to interrupt a private moment. Instead, he turned to greet his Prince while mentally preparing himself for a huge lecture from Rhys. The moment his eyes landed on the woman standing next to his Prince his breath caught in his throat.

 

“Be still my beating heart,” Caden murmured as he ignored everyone else and approached Tosh. Taking her hand in his he pressed a kiss on to her hand while never losing eye contact with her. “I am Caden and I can say with absolute truthfulness that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

 

Tosh found herself blushing a deep red as the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on delicately pressed his lips to her skin. “Umm, I’m Tosh; it’s very nice to meet you, Caden,” she whispered shyly and glanced at Ianto for help.

 

Thankfully, Rhys had been keeping a watchful eye on everyone who was around Ianto saw Tosh’s predicament and came to her aid. He used the fact that he had unfinished business with his enforcer. “Caden, release Tosh’s hand; we need to have a talk.”

 

A pout graced Caden’s face as he did as he was told. “You can’t be mad at me, Rhys; I saved the fair damsel. I’m the hero.” Hearing such a childishly petulant whine coming from such a gorgeous man brought giggles and guffaws of laughter from the others.

 

It was their laughter, well more importantly it was Ianto’s laughter, that drew Jack and Estelle’s attention back to the group. Estelle found herself focusing on Ianto specifically; there was something about him that didn’t quite match. She looked up at the man she had once loved with all her heart, the man she knew had loved her just as much. “His eyes are far too old for someone so young; I believe he has lost so much.” She was worried about Jack’s new love.

 

For a brief moment, Estelle allowed herself to feel the pain of loss herself; she and Jack had had such a short time together. She didn’t begrudge Jack the opportunity to love again; she just wished that they could have built a life with one another before the war had separated them.

 

Jack was not at all surprised that Estelle had noticed Ianto’s pain. “Yeah, he has lost a lot but he still manages to keep going on. He’s the strongest man I know.” Jack’s pride in his mate was obvious in his voice.

 

“You love him.” Estelle told him flat out; it was not a time to mince words.

 

Jack nodded his head and a silly grin stole across his face. “I do; it’s been a long time since I’ve loved anyone like this.” A look of guilt and sadness flashed across his face and was gone. The last person to stir such strong feelings of love in him was the very woman who stood next to him.

 

Estelle rested her small hand on Jack’s arm. “I’m glad that you’ve found someone to love, the way that I loved your father.” The unspoken words ‘the way I loved you’ were at the back of both their minds. But Estelle was wise enough to know that what Jack and she had shared once upon a time was very different compared to what Jack would have with Ianto. She couldn’t remember a time when Jack had looked at her with the same degree of pure love in his eyes. Estelle couldn’t deceive herself; in her heart she knew that Jack loved her but not in the way he loved Ianto.

 

“You are special, Estelle; please never doubt that I lov… my dad loved you.” Jack murmured; he would have spent his life with this woman if he could have. Estelle chose to ignore Jack’s little slip of the tongue.

 

*****

 

The pale rosy fingers of pre-dawn were beginning to paint the sky by the time the Torchwood team managed to clean up Estelle’s place. Kathy had surprised them all, well all but Ianto, when she decided that Estelle would stay with her until the elderly woman felt comfortable returning home. Jack was grateful that gutsy female was willing to keep an eye on Estelle; he wanted to make sure his oldest and dearest friend was truly safe from the Mara.

 

Caden had barely left Tosh’s side throughout the clean-up, and it was obvious that the warrior was completely smitten with the shy tech genius. Owen, having worked beside Rhys for several hours, surprised himself when he decided that he liked the other man. What surprised him more, though, was the fact that he actually felt guilty about sleeping with Gwen. Normally he didn’t care a whit about helping a woman violate her relationship vows.

 

Gwen fumed during the entire trip back to the Hub, her rage bubbling just under the surface and expressed by huffing, clicking her tongue against her teeth, and muttering words no one could understand under her breath. Caden had insisted on riding in the SUV so he could stay close to Tosh and that fact alone pissed her off. It didn’t matter that she was involved with Owen; she wasn’t used to any man ignoring her, especially for a mousy computer geek. Plus, she didn’t appreciate being squashed against the door by Caden’s muscular body; that only served to increase her bad temper.

 

Having managed to hold back her questions until they arrived back at the Hub, Gwen confronted Jack the moment they were inside the cog door. She gestured at Kathy, Rhys and Caden. “What the hell is going on, Jack? Since when are outsiders,” and she used the word with a nasty sneer in her voice, “allowed on Torchwood missions? And what the hell are they doing back here?”

 

Gwen’s voice rose as she got to the crux of her anger. “And what is all this crap about Ianto being a prince?” Gwen roared loud enough to disturb Myfanwy.

 

Ianto, tired of Gwen’s negative thoughts and attitude, finally snapped. “That crap, as you call it, is all true. I am an alien Prince sent to the safety of Earth to hide here from my evil uncle. Rhys, Kathy and Caden are my royal bodyguards. They came with me and have been protecting me from the moment we arrived.”

 

“Don’t be absurd!” Gwen snorted in derision. “Rhys is an idiot! The only thing he can protect is a bag of crisps!” Realising what she’d just said, Gwen turned to Rhys with a simpering look on her face. “Oh, pet, I didn’t mean…” her voice died out as she saw the withering look in his eyes. “Ummm… Rhys?”

 

Kathy chuckled. “Care to put the other foot in, Gwen?”

 

After allowing himself a small smile at Gwen’s discomfort, Ianto continued. “Jack is my mate! He is the other half of my soul, as I am his. So get off your high horse and realise that not everything is about you!” It was worth the pain he knew Gwen was going to be in just for the look on her face. “Oh, and by the way, I can read minds so I’d be careful what you think around me,” Ianto added as an oh-so-casual afterthought.

 

A bark of laughter escaped Owen’s lips. “You sure told her, Tea-Boy.” His respect for the young Welshman – it was hard to think of him as alien – ratcheted up dramatically. Laughter filled the Hub and Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto. 

 

“I thought Torchwood’s motto is ‘if it’s alien, it’s ours’, so shouldn’t Ianto be locked up down in the Vaults, in one of those cells next to the Weevils? I mean, there’s gotta be something we can use him for besides making coffee.” Gwen stated with a savage bite to her tone. Her vicious words killed all the laughter in the room.

 

Jack shivered with horror at how much Gwen sounded like Yvonne Hartman at that moment; he’d heard her use those very words on many occasions. “Ianto is different,” Jack told her with a warning look in his eyes and he tightened his grip on Ianto’s waist, pulling his young mate tighter against his side. Jack narrowed his eyes at her. “And let’s not forget that if we’re going to be locking people away in the cells, that that would include Rhys. Is that what you want?” Gwen cast a quick glance at Rhys and she was dismayed to see that he wouldn’t meet her gaze. Realising that what Jack said was true, she sighed. While she may not love him the way she once did, she did not want to see him locked away in a cell.

 

“No, it’s not.” ‘At least not yet, anyway,’ she found herself thinking; ‘not until I find a way to break the alien mind control Ianto has over Jack and the others.’ 

 

Jack glanced worriedly at Gwen; he had a very strong feeling that she was not ready to trust Ianto yet. He knew in his gut that she wasn’t being completely truthful; she was so emotional at the moment he didn’t know what she might do next and that knowledge worried him. He would never, ever allow anyone to harm his beloved soul mate.

 

‘Do not try and force my hand, Gwen, because against Ianto you will lose every time.’ 

 

The End for now! There are more adventures with Jack and Ianto to come.


End file.
